djangounchainedfandomcom-20200215-history
Django Unchained Wiki:Rules
This page is dedicated to outlining the rules and policies that apply here on the . These apply to the whole wiki and are definite. All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. 'If you have any questions, please contact an admin. :'IMPORTANT!!: '''Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you were warned for breaking rules, “I didn’t know” is not an excuse. It is required that all users read these rules before contributing to avoid any complications on the site. Chat, Messages, and Comments * '''Grammar - This wiki uses American English. Please try to use proper and basic capitalization and punctuation. * Warning — Please note that this wiki's Chat and Comments are not spoiler-free zones. You have been warned, enter at your own risk. * Spamming — Spamming in chats, user messages or article comments is not allowed. * Bashing the content here, or starting a conflict is unacceptable. It will not be tolerated. * Profanity — Please forego the use of profanity. It is allowed to a certain degree, however, if you are using profanity to bully or intimidate other users, you will receive a ban depending on the severity. * Sexually explicit/graphic or violent images or content — Sexually explicit or graphic images not related to Django Unchained are not allowed here and will result in an immediate ban. * Be concise — Do not flood the chat. (i.e. saying one letter per said line) as it makes it difficult for other users to have a conversation. * Harassment — Harassment will NOT be tolerated on this wiki, ESPECIALLY given the themes of the film. This includes: ** Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their persona. Pages * Replacing content — Replacing real content with fake or incorrect content as a joke ''is not taken lightly and will result in immediate bans. * '''Advertising' — Advertising one's business or something that will generate them any form of income is forbidden and will result in an infinite-long ban. * Unreliable information — Inserting false or unreliable information is not allowed, as this is a wiki site. If you have any questions regarding the verifiability of a source, please ask an admin. ** Citations are necessary for common knowledge, so please cite anything ambiguous by using the ref text here tag and create a References section at the bottom with the tag underneath it * Fake pages — Making fake pages for characters or events are not acceptable, and will result in a ban. This is not a roleplaying site, it's a factual site for the real-life film. If you want to create your own stories within this fandom, go join a fanfiction site. * Categories — Before making categories, please consult with an admin or view similar pages. Adding random and unnecessary categories without the permission will be classed as spam and will result in bans. * Spamming — Spamming pages with gibberish and nonsense will not be tolerated. * Vandalism — Vandalizing pages or removing a large amount of content from a page without clear reason is absolutely not tolerated. ** If you happen upon a vandalized page or suspect a page has been vandalized, please report it to an admin who will then take appropriate action in dealing with the vandal. * GIFs — GIFs aren't allowed on article pages but on user pages and comments. However, the timeframe should be no more than three seconds to work. * Videos - ALL videos on this wiki must be directly/tied to the movie. Examples include trailers, promos, sneak peeks and clips. The only video source allowed here is on YouTube. *'Irrelevant Images' — Do not add random images that have nothing to do with the article, or remove information that is important to the article! *'Infobox Images' — Do not change the Infobox main picture of an article without consulting with an administrator first. An Infobox image is usually the official representation of the episode or character discussed in the article. **If it's a person/character image, the archive MUST BE NAMED after said person/character. ** Unless it's impossible, all of them MUST BE over 248px wide. ** If they go inside a Template, they MUST BE higher than wide; exceptions are made for serial pairs, as often a composite has to be done so both show up at the same time. ** Website/Streaming logos MUST BE erased from the images. ** Galleries in portal galleries MUST BE in chronological order. Once a gallery has been established, the rich text editor is useless; switch to SOURCE mode and insert the new additions manually in their right place. * Trolling — Trolling, or posting things that make no sense just to be funny is not allowed, and the troller will be banned. * Illegal content — Users are not permitted to share or discuss torrents or warez, or any other illegal/copyrighted content on this site. If you want to discuss it with someone, go elsewhere! * Irrelevant pages — It is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN to make pages that have nothing to do with Django Unchained. Repeatedly adding irrelevant content will have consequences. * Copyright violations — Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. * Editing conflicts — When there is an editing conflict, the two editors are expected to try and solve the issue on their own. ** When an editing conflict occurs, please revert the page to the last edit prior to the conflict and take the discussion to the forum pages. ** If an agreement cannot be met in a civil way either on the article page or the forum, the administrators will step in and take appropriate action. ** To avoid editing conflicts, if you remove a major contribution made by another editor, you must explain your reason(s) for this action. Do so in the summary of your own edit if able or leave an explanation on the Message Wall of the user in question. Also, openly provoking another user to respond in a way that violates the rules of this wikia will result in appropriate punishment for all parties involved. * Important pages — Tampering with templates or MediaWiki pages is not allowed without permission from an administrator. They will usually be protected unless otherwise. If you want to change something, consult with a site admin. * Redirecting vandalism – Page-moving vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. User Guidelines * Sockpuppeting — Using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted on the Django Unchained Wiki. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be infinitely blocked, and the block/ban the original account will be extended. ** Usually, when a user is going to be blocked, FANDOM's systems/servers identify any other accounts associated with the IP address in question. * Users' pages '''— '''Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, apart from correcting minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors, or if you have been granted permission from the user in question. It would be seen as an act of harrassment and will receive punishment. * Impersonation — Impersonating an administrator or any other authority user is never '''allowed and will result in an indefinite ban without warning. * '''Respect copyright.— Wikia uses the CC-BY-SA license. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. ** Avoid directly copying content into articles in verbatim, whether from other websites, such as Wikipedia, or other official sources. Instead, add in your own write-up. An exception would be film synopses, in which case they should be copied in verbatim from an official press release and must be referenced. Warnings and Bans Stages The wikia's warning system will provide multiple opportunities for editors to resolve any policy violations before they are banned. Editors who are found to be acting in malice are exempt from this warning system and may be immediately sanctioned. #'Reminder' — Reminders are given for minor first-time policy violations and serve to officially notify the editor of this wikia's policies. This will not apply to severe offenses. #'Warning' — Most of the time, after a user breaks a wiki rule, they will receive a warning. Some serious offenses will go without a warning, but with minor violations, a user will receive ONE warning and one warning only. #'Ban' — If a user has already received a warning and continues to violate the wiki policies, or they commit a series offense, they will be blocked depending on the severity of the action. #'Extended Ban' — If you are blocked and harass administrators using other accounts or on other wikias to get you unbanned, your ban time will be extended and you will be banned on the alternative wikias or accounts. #'Indefinite' — If you continue violating major rules, including repeated and severe vandalism or vandal attacks after being banned, or commit a heinous act against a user or this wiki, you will be banned forever on this wiki. Duration The sanction system comprises of eight different ban lengths that range from a one day bans to indefinite. The length of a ban will rely heavily on the severity of the violation, and it will be up to the discretion of the issuing administrator. Category:Policies and Guidelines